Seven Deadly Sins
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Small oneshots based around the Seven Deadly Sins. Slash, AxM, ArthurxMerlin


**Warnings : Slash  
Disclaimer : I own nothing excepy my imagination, all rights reserved to bbc and the actors.  
Summary : A selection of oneshots based around the seven deadly sins.**

AN : They seem to get longers as they go through :S I dont know why lol  
AN2 : Some of these i found harder than i thought i would, Pride and Gluttony mostly, so i hope they represent the sins enough. 

* * *

**Lust**

The scarf, Arthur decided, really, _really_, needed to go. It needed to be chucked somewhere far away, buried and possibly burnt because his Father, Uther, was giving him the oddest looks. Well, Arthur couldn't blame him since he had barely been able to stop staring at the dreaded thing tied around Merlin's neck all night. It wasn't that Merlin himself wasn't interesting to look at, but the scarf was another thing all together. Especially the way Merlin looked tied to his bedposts with it against his pale wrists… Arthur coughed and fidgeted in his seat. He hated that scarf. Across the hall Merlin grinned, chuckled and purposely stood more in the Prince's view.

**Gluttony**

Arthur's toes curled as pleasure struck through him, his breath coming out in small puffs. Merlin chuckled as his tongue traced the juice from a berry across the Prince's chest, reaching round to the bowl to claim another handful.

"You know people are probably starving and your wasting food." Arthur said breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed as Merlin's tongue swirled round his collarbone.

"I could always stop." Merlin said with a smirk, leaning back from Arthur. Something akin to a whine escaped Arthur and he moved with predator speed, pulling Merlin back down on top of him.

"I was merely making an observation." Arthur said quickly, claiming Merlin's mouth with his own. Merlin shook his head as they parted.

"Whatever you say Sire."

**Greed**

Arthur liked beautiful looking things. He loved the sharp edge of a blade and the glamour of it's hilt, the sheets that adorned his bed that were soft like butter, made from the finest silk. Ever since he was young he had all but demanded of his Father the best that he could get. His toys had been custom made and the materials imported from kingdoms further than he cared to imagine. It was never enough to have one, not one sword or one exquisite painting, he had to have many, his rooms filled with them. By his teens he had gained a reputation of being greedy, lustful of material values. Arthur was never inclined to agree, until that is, Merlin came. Somehow, all his material possessions didn't look so beautiful anymore, and Arthur only hungered after one thing.

**Sloth**

Arthur was a knight by nature, it was fed into his blood and his brain. Every morning he would awake before the sun arose to ready his men for the training they had ahead of them that day. He was fierce, fast, powerful, never missing a day no matter how his condition was or the condition of the outside. He was the best for a reason. So when Arthur starting turning up after his knights, when his movements were slower and more covered in sleep, talk spread through the castle like wildfire. Words like _lazy _and _slacking his duties_ drifted from the kings mouth and Arthur would smile when he thought about it, curled up in his bed with the sun beating on his back. The bed would shift and Arthur would sigh contently. He wouldn't't give up the mornings were he could awake with Merlin in his arms for all the riches in the kingdom.

"Your going to be late." Merlin's sleep filled voice would whisper, nuzzling into Arthur's side. Arthur would simply shrug, his knights could wait.

**Wrath**

Her hands were pale and slender, her hair glossy and falling in perfect curls down her back. She was perfect in nearly every way, every man in the room gazed at her with a deep longing that you could taste in the air. Merlin had never hated someone so much in his life.

She had no name to Merlin, he didn't know where she came from. The only thing that mattered was the way that her hands lingered on Arthur's arm, the way her mouth curved in that seductive smile whenever the prince spoke. Merlin's nails dug almost painfully into his palm as his hand curled into a fist without him barely realising. It was like this at every ball, party, feast. Every time there would be some faceless royalty hoping to steal the Prince's heart.

Merlin wasn't an angry person, to anyone he would look like the most controlled person, calm and serene. In the back of Merlin's head though he could feel the rage inside him bubbling as he couldn't help the fear as he watched them, that someday, one of them would take Arthur away from him.

**Envy**

If Arthur wanted a new horse, he could take one without thinking. If he wanted a new sword, he didn't need permission to obtain it. Any item that he owned he could get without reprimand, though what he wanted most was the one thing he was not allowed to take.

When Merlin had arrived in Camelot Arthur had known two things simultaneously. One, he had never wanted a person so much in his life. Two, he would never be allowed to pursue him. His Father had made it oh so clear from a very young age that any relationship was forbidden unless approved, that fraternising with girls in the village was against the rules. He was to marry some girl from their neighbouring kingdoms, marry into royalty.

So Arthur watched from a distance, thing himself every time he had to scold Merlin to make him dislike him a little bit more, when all he wanted was to get to know the boy, to claim him. It shouldn't really of been a surprise when someone else took an interest in him, Gwen was a sweet girl. She was honest, hardworking, Arthur had observed that much of her. She would be good for Merlin.

When he see's them together Arthur's heart clenches painfully and he wants to be able to hate Gwen, because he was never been so envious of anyone in all his life, but he still knows that Merlin deserves the happiness he gets with her.

**Pride**

They don't know why things have changed between them, why the air is suddenly strained and the mere presence of each other seems like an insult. They couldn't tell you why having the other touch them suddenly seems a lot less appealing.

Arthur wants his old Merlin back, the clumsy little village boy who would much up his chores and speak out of turn. The fiery lover and gentle soul that would help through everything that came their way. He misses his humour the most.

The Merlin he see's now is not that boy. He is cold, harden, covered by a wall that even Arthur can't break through. He is smug, walking around the castle with an air of importance that although earned, is paraded like a trophy. Arthur knows this is his fault, saw the change as soon as he promoted Merlin to the position of Court Wizard and his title became fully recognized.

He can't tell you why Merlin let it go to his head and why now, his own power seems more important than the tears in Arthur's eyes at night.

* * *

**Did you like?  
Please review if you did :)  
Ohh, i might do one of these for another fandom havent decided yet. If you want me to let me know :) (i will do supernatural, covenant, twilight, charmed, tssc)**


End file.
